


Residing  in the Wake

by livia265



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia265/pseuds/livia265
Summary: Draco Malfoy was never known to be a well behaved omega but sending him away should change things. Well that's what Lucius thought.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	Residing  in the Wake

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fic before so please bare with my terrible writing. Anyways I hope you enjoy!!

Shouting could be heard all around the manor, everyone knew who had caused it, fights were a regular occurrence with the Malfoys. "Father I am not going to the ridiculous banquet!", had been shouted, footsteps up the stairs and a door slamming.

"You do not get a choice in the matter."

"Well I guess I'll make us look bad, then."

"You will do no such thing."

More bangs and a final slam could be heard until silence.

-

He knew he probably shouldn't have done that, but there was no other way to get his father to listen. He would not be married off just to create an alliance with some stupid pack. No one had even told him he'd be meeting his 'future mate' at the party otherwise he probably would have acted out even more.

_"Draco Malfoy you are a disgrace to your name!"_

Well if that could even be done. Draco couldn't have known is Dad would get so angry over one stupid suitor. The idea that he would've even let them sell him off was a joke. 

"DRACO."

That snapped him out of his thoughts. Moving to get up he realised just how angry his Father really was, he was screwed. Slow steps down the stairs couldn't have gone quicker and soon enough he was face to face with his fuming parent.

"You have ruined a very good deal and I will not be taking anymore stupidity from you."

"Father I didn't mean to-"

"Well you did. Now if you act out as you have one more time you will be sent away. There is a pack in Godric's where they teach insolent, ill-mannered Omegas such as yourself to be polite, courteous and respectful to those who deserve it. I'm being generous to give you one last chance, but I will not hesitate to send you away if you don't learn to obey."

-

Another potential suitor was coming today, but Draco new he couldn't sit through a meeting acting as though he wanted to mate this Alpha. His only option was sabotage, with his Father's words of being sent away ringing through his head, he began to dress. 

Draco would not mate for territory and riches, he knew that most omegas would see this as a privilege and honour but with the knowledge that most alphas would abuse their power, he would never give in. Yes, his Father would be angry but surely this anger would be worlds better than the risk of a life where he had to control or reason other than to sire heirs and as be used for sex.

Risking everything to stay happy, something Draco never thought he would be. What's the point in living if just to be used and ruined. Time was running out, the Alpha would arrive soon and then the plan would start. Simple really: be rude, rebellious and most of all dominant. No one wanted an omega that was dominant, it went against everything any well-respecting omega would, however in time of crisis you had to have wild plans.

"Draco, please come down."

That was his cue to greet the guests, nothing could save him now, but it's not like anyone would've wanted to anyway. 

As soon as he reached the last step he was hit with the scent of alpha. The scent was overwhelmingly horrid, how on earth could anyone mate that man. They clearly wouldn't have matched even if Draco followed through with his father's orders. 

"Hello Draco, I am Charles Kingston. I hope to court and someday mate you. What do you think of this arrangement?"

" _Well I don't want to mate you that's for certain._ Very pleased to meet you, and excited to get to know each other. _You smell putrid and quite frankly I would rather mate a dog._ Your scent is wonderful and I think we could make a great match." He smiled, baring his teeth, sticking to the plan was painful.

-

This meal could possibly be the worst thing he'd ever sat through. Why did that stupid fucking alpha think he had any right to laugh as Draco spoke of omega abuse and abandonment. Well Lucius could clearly the anger in his eyes as the alpha spoke of 'obedience and submission', Draco knew the time was running out he had to act fast.

"So Draco what are your thoughts about the Omega laws?"

"Well personally I think it's fucking horrendous, its vile that all these moronic alphas think they have any right to own their omega. We are people not bargaining chips. Men talk of our importance and value yet allow us to be abused and taken advantage of. I am not someone you can rule over and dominate for no other reason then to get an heir, and truthfully I don't trust that your intentions are moral."

With this he stood up, chair falling to the ground with an echoing crash and strode up to his room. Heart beating and palms sweating as he got to his room, Draco sat down. There was no going back, no way of getting back into his father's good books, he had disappointed everyone, even his mother couldn't help him out now.

Hushed voices and calm tones could be barely be heard over the blood rushing in his ears. He felt like fainting but knew there was more to come, he would have to deal with his father's wrath without help from anyone. He was royally fucked, the crashing downstairs wasn't calming his nerves and it was getting closer to his room. The door flew wide open and Draco had never seen his Dad looking so angry.

"What did I say. Well don't just stare at me you know full well that this was your last chance. I was generous enough to give you any chances and you blew every single one of them. There is nothing that could excuse this horrible display."

"I am not going to mate for your benefit. I will mate when I find someone I love and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Oh but there is. As I said before you acted out, another act of disobedience and you would be sent away. The pack in Godric's are known for teaching brats like you to behave and listen to alphas. I've arranged one of their alphas to come and pick you up, you'll be leaving tomorrow. Say your goodbyes and get ready because I will not even think of letting you come back after you've learnt who's in charge."

"I know it won't matter to you but what am I supposed to do about my heats when I'm there?"

"Either get an alpha or writhe in pain. Now get moving!"

Lucius looked his son up and down, scowled and left the room. There was no arguing with his father now, the only option was to start packing. At least if he packed himself it meant he could actually bring everything he wanted. 

Hopefully these alphas his dad talked of wouldn't actually be as nasty as he had made them out to be. With that thought Draco sat up and began to pack up his life. There was no knowing what he would experience, he had never met a pack before. Let alone one that taught omegas their 'place' in society. 


End file.
